1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin baby bed and more particularly to a baby bed having a slidable longitudinal partition which allows the bed to be used for twins.
2. Prior Art
Searches were made in the prior art for beds similar to the present invention and the following listed patents are considered to be the most pertinent uncovered:
PATENTINVENTORDATEU.S. Pat. No. 2,471,691F. M. HurstMay 31, 1949U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,387F. L. LiphartMar. 22, 1955U.K. Patent No. 2,113,987 AM. GrayAug. 17, 1983
The Hurst patent is pertinent in that it shows a bed or crib having a movable longitudinal partition for varying the width of the crib.
Liphart is pertinent in that it shows a bed having a central longitudinal partition for dividing double beds into separate portions.
The British patent is pertinent in that it shows a transverse movable partition.